The present invention is generally directed to a novel cleat system for attaching a projection to a work piece such as a spike or "soft-spike" to a shoe.
In a variety of applications it is desirable to provide quick and reliable attachment of a cleat system to a shoe. However, prior art cleat systems, while generally providing a reliable connection, often require considerable time to attach the cleat to the shoe. For example, prior art screw-in-type cleats require numerous rotations in order to engage a threaded shank of the cleat with a shoe.
In situations where it is desirable to quickly engage or disengage a cleat, such prior art threaded cleats may not permit sufficiently quick attachment or removal. Further, such situations may also require that the cleat system be quickly and easily disengaged. As should be expected, prior art cleat systems require numerous rotations in order to disengage the threaded cleat from the corresponding shoe. As such, there is a need for a cleat system which provides quick, easy, and reliable engagement or attachment of the cleat system to a shoe as well as quick and easy removal or disengagement of the cleat from the shoe.